theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelic Goddess Of Death
Angelic Goddess Of Death Angelic Goddess Of Death thinks of herself as someone who is a Goddess of her own world with an important message to share. She loves "Death" and will infact at times allow others to kill her character or to assist her in killing her own character just for amusement. She plans on becoming a pkk not just to kill, but also to try and seek some answers. She believes that "death" is one way of obtaining what she needs in life. At times she is kind and calm. At other times she is depressed and lost. She thinks role-playing is all good and well but it is not her style. She can't always log into the famous, well-known online game, The World, but she still wants to be a very much needed part of The World. Appearance She has cat ears and wears a blue dress with blue wings coming out of her back which tends to give her the Neko Tenshi look. She tends to hold her axe high and proudly. Whenever the other players ask what class she is, pkkAngelz proudly exclaimes, "Why! I'm a Heavy Axe-Woman!" Online Angelic Goddess Of Death joined The World 17 Feb 2008. She came here since a good friend of hers told her about the wonderful world of Dot Hack. The two get along really well and in fact she is too embrassed to tell us, the viewers, that he's actually her boyfriend. At times she displays a small bit of her depression and infact plays The World game to try and escape reality. She also at times, tends to run ahead of the other players, usually getting either herself killed or another player. Every now and then she gets pked, "LOL. Come on! It's just a game! It's not like getting pked is going to put me into a coma in real life. If I'm pked, then I'm pked. As long as I don't take it the wrong way, then it's okay. You can pk and pkk anyone you like. That too is the way of The World!" Angelic Goddess Of Death admits to the fact that if she's bored enough, she'll go to an area just to get pked or even provokes her pker to "death" until she "dies". Offline Kathryn, is really none other than a simple emo girl who has two part-time jobs and attends college. She'd rather sleep in all day, and not bother with her life. She has 6 other siblings whom most of them have moved out of the house. Kathryn is the youngest of all 7 children together. She recently had her birthday, in which, she never looks forward to them because two weeks after her birthday is the death of her step-father. Each day closer to her birthay is like another step closer to remembering her loving, dead, step-father. She often calls her friends on her cell phone to try and surpress her depression. Some of those friends, are actually people whom she met online. She also finds herself playing .Hack//G.U. or watching anime to try and escape reality.